I Will Love You Until the End of Time
by Green Bunny Goddess
Summary: Songfic challenge using "Come what May" from Moulin Rouge. Willow and Oz go to the theater, and see a fantastic movie, and just to please Willow, Oz plans a special surprise for her.


Title: To be decided later

Title: I will Love You until the End of Time 

Author: Venus Blue

Summary: Response to Amy (Starcrossed)'s fic, involving "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge. I also recently saw the movie, and fell in love with every aspect of it, so, OF COURSE, I had to respond to the fic. Never written a Willow/Oz fic, so I'm gonna go nuts and use 'em, just 'cause I can. Willow and Oz go to the theater, and see a fantastic movie, and just to please Willow, Oz plans a special surprise for her.

Spoilers: None. Well, maybe a teeny bit for Moulin Rouge.

Author's Note: As much as I love Willow and Tara as a couple, I do miss my little redheaded duo, so we're just going to pretend he never left. After the horrible Veruca incident, they made up, and are more in love than ever. All is well in the Venus Blue-verse. 

Disclaimer: The amazing Numfar formerly known as Joss Whedon owns all BTVS and Angel characters. He's just letting me borrow them for awhile, out of respect for my benevolent Goddess-like presence.

Rating: I suck at ratings. I'll go R, just to be safe.

As Oz and Willow left the movie theater, Willow discreetly wiped her eyes. Oz smiled at her.

"Good movie, huh?"  


Willow sniffled and said, "Very very good. It's been a long time since we saw a movie."

They walked out to Oz's van, and he opened the door for her before walking to his own side.

As they drove back to his house, they discussed the film they had just seen.

"It was so surreal. I didn't expect that from the trailer."

"Neither did I. Nicole Kidman can really sing."

"I loved that song they kept singing."

"That Elton John song?" Oz asked, maneuvering the van through midday traffic.

"No, the other one. Um…Come What May?"  


"Oh, yeah, that one. That was really nice. I wonder if I could play that on my guitar."

Smiling happily, Willow said, "That would be neat."

They got to the house, and Willow said, "I'm gonna call Buffy and tell her about it."

"Cool. I gotta run to Devon's, talk to him about rehearsal. See you later?"  


"You better believe it."

After a lingering kiss, Oz left, and Willow moved to the phone.

*********************

After describing every single minute of "Moulin Rouge" to Buffy, Willow hung up and sighed happily. The movie had put her in a good mood, and she wanted to stay that way.

Going into the kitchen, she looked through the cabinet until she found the margarita mix, then went through the refrigator. It usually was fairly empty, but they had just had a party, so it was pretty well stocked.

Opening one of the drawers, she found a half-empty package of strawberries, and set about making a blender full of strawberry margaritas. When it was complete, she fixed herself one, and froze the rest.

Full of energy, she started cleaning the small apartment, starting with their bedroom. Oz had a tendency to throw his clothing on the floor when he undressed, so Willow went through, scooping up shirts and pants.

She picked up one of her shirts, and found the black silk boxers she had bought him for a birthday present. Smiling, she ran the fabric across her cheek, smiling at the scent that was uniquely Oz.

Throwing the clothes in the laundry basket, she set about cleaning the bathroom, scrubbing the sink and counter. Without thinking, she found herself singing along to one of the songs from the movie.

"Roxanne," she sang, folding the towels and putting them on the rack, "you don't have to put on the red light. Roooooooooxanne…"

By the time Oz got back, the house was clean, and Willow had set up everything.

He walked into the living room and called, "Will? Where are you?"

"Bedroom," was the response.

Walking into the bedroom, Oz paused in the doorway, smiling at the site.

Willow lay on the bed, wearing the lacy pink nightgown he had bought for her just weeks earlier. She held two glasses full of a light pink beverage, and she cocked her head at him, smiling seductively. On every flat surface, scented candles were lit, with red rose petals scattered across the mattress.

"Hey, baby," she said, kneeling on the bed.

He walked to her and gently captured her lips in his own, his hands going into her soft red hair.

"Wow. I thought I was the one who was supposed to set up the seduction scene."

She giggled and handed him one of the glasses. He sipped it and said, "This is pretty good."

"Thank you."

She lay back down on the bed and said, "Join me?"  


"In a little while. First, I have a surprise for you. Maybe not as good as yours, but…"

"Ooh, a surprise?"

"Yep," he said, walking to the far wall, where his acoustic guitar lay. He pulled a few sheets of paper from his pocket, and sat down on the chair directly across from the bed.

Intrigued, Willow moved to the foot of the bed and laid on her stomach, resting her head on her fists.

He plucked a few strings of the guitar, testing it, before beginning the melody. Immediately, Willow recognized the song. She was pleasantly surprised when he began to sing in a clear, strong voice.

__

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

I want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

Oz looked down at the papers on the floor. He had gone to Devon's and used his internet to find the music tabs and lyrics to the song Willow loved so much. Devon only used the computer to look up porn, so he hadn't cared. He had practiced the song once over while there, to make sure he didn't screw it up. 

__

Listen to my heart

Can you hear it sing

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change from Winter to Spring

But I love you until the end of time

Willow felt the tears come to her eyes, and she sighed happily. She and Oz had been through so much, and she knew that after all they had been through, their love was stronger than ever, and they were bonded together eternally. She would indeed love him until the end of time.

__

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world

Seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

As Oz sang, he glanced up at her to see her reaction. Every time he saw those beautiful green eyes, his heart skipped a beat. He had hurt her so badly in the past, and she had forgiven him. Her heart had been broken, and she still saw fit to give him another chance. He would never let her be hurt again. She was the only woman ever who could touch him and make him feel like the only man on earth. 

__

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Sing out this song

And I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

But I love you until the end of time

No one had ever heard Oz sing before. He was too nervous to sing in front of a crowd, and even though Willow had continuously begged him, he still refused. The fact that he trusted her enough to do it now touched Willow more than anything he'd ever done for her. She loved him more and more every day.

__

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

He repeated the chorus three times, then looked up at her. The tears were pouring freely down her cheeks now, and she stood up, enveloping him in her arms. 

"I love you so much," she said, stroking the back of his neck with her short fingernails.

"And I you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

So quietly he almost didn't realize she was doing it, she began to sing, "Come what may…come what may…I will love you until my dying day…"

He sang along with her, and they began to dance, slowly, their hands running up and down each other's backs.

Gently leading her to the bed, he laid her back on the pillows, and began to trace kisses along her jawline, and down her neck.

As he moved down her body, Willow arched her back, her eyes closed.

They made love passionately, rolling on the bed, kissing and caressing as the sensations built and exploded in a wave of ecstasy that sucked them in and made them shudder with pleasure.

Afterwards, they lay together, limbs entangled, sheet pulled over them. The candles were beginning to burn out, and the smell of strawberry lingered.

"I love you so much," Oz said, nuzzling her neck.

Sighing happily, Willow said, "Well, that's a good thing, because you know, Love is a many splendored thing, and love lifts us up where we belong, and all you need is love…"

Laughing, Oz kissed her, tickling her and causing her to erupt with laughter.

~~~~The End

Feedback, please? And if you think it sucks, at least be tactful? I have sensitive Bunny Feelings.


End file.
